El regreso de Sucrette
by princessoftherock
Summary: Hace 1 año me fui del Sweets Amoris, dejando que Debrah ganara. pero ahora decidí volver para aclarar todo de una vez. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Sucrette Pv:

Ha pasado 1 año que me fui de Francia, dejando a mis padres y a los pocos amigos que me quedaba de mi lado

- Estas lista Su ? - Me pregunto mi tía

- Si tía, estoy lista - Le dije cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Francia , Mi tía era la única que sabia porque me fui de Sweets Amoris y ella me dio la idea de alejarme, para que no sufra tanto, estoy agradecida eternamente con ella, porque volví a mi ciudad con mis viejos amigos y ellos estuvieron conmigo cada vez que estaba triste, en especial mi mejor amigo Viktor , que el es estaba muy enojado con lo que me había hecho Castiel, el siempre me preotegia de los matones y no haber estado conmigo le molesto, mis pensamientos fueron interrupido porque vi a mi tía tomándome de la mano para ir hasta mis padres

- Mi niña - Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba- te extrañamos tanto

- Hacia falta el huracán Su - me dijo mi padre mientras me despeinaba cariñosamente e íbamos a mi casa, estaba nerviosa, mañana volvería al Sweet Amoris, ¿ Se acordara alguien de mi ? ¿ Seguirá Debrah ?, esas preguntas solo me las contestaría mañana, apenas llegamos a la casa de mi tía Agatha , enti que estaba en casa, me fui a mi cuarto y después de una ducha me fui a dormir mañana seria un día muy largo, solo espero poder soportarlo

* * *

Al Día Siguiente :

* * *

- Su ya es hora - Escuche que mi tía me llamaba de abajo, abrí mis ojos, me di una ducha y me puse mi ropa que había preparado un día antes de que volviera a Francia, cuando termine de vestirme y maquillarme, baje las escaleras y fui a desayunar

- Estas muy linda Su - Me dijo mi tía, yo le sonreí cuando termine de desayunar, Mi madre me llevo a la escuela, todavía me dolía recordar la ultima vez que estuve aquí, llore por lo que me dijo Castiel

- Su, si hoy no quieres empezar , no lo hagas -

- No, tengo que enfrentarme - Ella me abrazo y baje del auto, mientra iba caminando que varias chicas me miraban, entre ellas Amber, ¿ Me habrá reconocido ?, entre adentro y fui directo a la sala de delegados, ahí estaba la directora, como la primera vez le di mis papeles y ella me miro cuando supo ¿ quien era ? pero igual me sonrió, cuando salí de la sala de delegados fui al patio, reconocí inmediatamente a Rosalya hablando con Lysandro , yo me acerque a ellos

- Hola - Dije, Lysandro me miro y Rosalya me sonrió y me abrazo , yo le devolví el abrazo

- Te extrañe tanto Su - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, en eso sonó la campana - Vamos, tenemos que darle una gran sorpresa a todos - Ahí estaba Rosalya, mi mejor amiga malvada

* * *

¿ Que les parece ? ¿ La habrá reconocido Amber ? ¿ Como reaccionaran los chicos al verla ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sucrette Pov:

Cuando entre al instituto con Rosalya fuimos directamente al salon, habia sonado la campana y no queriamos llegar tarde, decidimos sentarnos juntas para hablar que ibamos a hacer para que se descubra la verdad sobre Debrah, tuvimos la suerte de que el salon estaba vacio, asi que podimos hablar tranquilamente

- Que es lo que haremos ? -

- No lo se, tendremos que hablar con los demas - Le dije - Siguen de acuerdo ?

- Si, se enojaron mucho cuando se enteraron que te fuiste por culpa de Debrah, ni siquieran la saludan- me dijo Rosa- Lysandro la saluda por Castiel, pero te aseguro que si no fuera asi, no la saludaria- Yo le sonrei pensando en lo caballeroso que fue Lysandro conmigo- Ahora contame, ¿ Que hiciste todo el año que no estuviste aqui ?- Me pregunto Rosalya, curiosa

- Volvi a mi ciudad de Origen y me reencontre con mis viejos amigos - Le conteste, ese año que volvi a mi ciudad me hizo bien, mis amigos me apoyaron en todo y pude volver a ser la misma chica que era antes

- Que bueno, y como te sientes al volver ?- Me pregunte, yo se que se trataba por lo que paso con Castiel,

- Dificil, pero lo superare, volvi para que se descubra la verdad sobre Debrah - Rosalya me sonrio y palmeo mi espalda, sabia que contaba con ella, en ese momento entraron todos los alumnos con el Sr Ferres, los alumnos se sentaron, no sin antes mirarme

- Antes de empezar, demosle la bienvenida nuevamente a la señorita Sucrette - Señalo donde estaba sentada yo, todos inmediatamente miraron para atras - Muy bien alumnos empezemos - Me di cuenta que Castiel me miraba sorprendido y Debrah me miraba enojada, asi es habia dejado de ser esa tabla de planchar, me habia cortado el pelo, habia crecido unos centimetros mas y me habian crecido mas curvas, decidi dejar de mirar a Castiel y prestar atencion a la clase,

Rosalya Pov:

Me hizo gracia la cara de Debrah y de Castiel, Debrah estaba enojada de ver como habia cambiado Sucrette y Castiel estaba sorprendido, en realidad todos los chicos que eran amigos de Sucrette la miraban sorprendos, Amber y sus amigas la miraban con enojo y envidia

- Si las miradas fueran puñales - Le dije a Su

- Este seria mi funeral - Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que la clase seguia, cuando porfin habia terminado la clase, yo fui a mi casillero a buscar mi telefono y Su fue al patio

Su Pov:

Cuando sali al patio me sente en la banca , esperando que venga Rosalya,

- Su - Escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, levanto la vista y veo que es Alexy, el que habia gritado mi nombre , se acercaron a mi corriendo y me abrazaron, antes de irme Armin habia logrado convencer a Alexi de ayudarnos y Violeta aunque le creia a Debrah seguia preocupandose por mi

- Chicos no la dejan respirar - Me di cuenta que era la voz de Nathaniel, atras de el venian Kentin Armin y Lysandro , abrace a cada uno y elos me sonrieron

- Cuando volviste ? - Pregunto kentin

- Volvi ayer a la tarde - Le dije mientras Alexy me miraba de arriba a abajo - ¿ Que ? - le dije a Alexy mirandolo

- Necesitas un viaje de compras - Dijo Alexy

- Me anoto - Escuche que era la voz de Rosalya

- No- Les dije rapidamente mientras se miraban mutuamente, sabia que me iban a convencer

- Ahora que volviste, podemos reempezar la guerra - Dijo Kentin sonriendo

- Si, pero esta vez iremos muy despacio - Le dije, aprovechamos el recreo para hablar de lo que habi hecho Debrah cuando yo no estaba y me preguntaban de lo que habia hecho yo en mi otra escuela, a ninguno de los chicos les gusto cuando mencione a Viktor, pero no le tome importancia, mientras hablaba con ellos vi que Castiel no dejaba de mirarme, pero eso cambio cuando llego Debrah

Hola chicas aqui me tienen con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, ¿ Cual es su chico favorito ?

Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin. El que tenga mas votos sera el contrincante de Viktor, ustedes eligen, ahora contestare Rewievs:

lrechany: Gracias por darle una oportunidad :) espero que te guste

Lol: Gracias por tu idea, habia pensado en hacerlo pero no sabia como hacerlo, tu me diste una idea gracias 3

Cristal38diamante: gracias por tu comentario, y si la continuare cuando se me ocurran ideas y no tenga que hacer trabajos de la escuela besos 3

Mariposa28280: Obvio que la continuare, y gracias por tu reviews, son mis inspiraciones

isa96magica: Gracias por tu review

Misaki Dino : y tratare de hacerla mas interesante, solo necesito inspiracion e ideas, que obviamente lo conseguire escuchando musica y por sus reviews

EphemeryMoments: Gracias por tu consejo tratara de hacerlo mejor, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por la sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a ChinoMiko. Solo la historia es mia

Su Pv:

Cuando toco la campana, Kentin me acompaño a la siguiente clase , sabia que ibamos a volver a hacerle la guerra a Debrah, pero ¿ como ? , en ese momento me acorde que cuando Debrah vino queria a castiel como guitarrista, eso es el punto

- Tengo una idea - le dije

- Cual ?- pregunto Kentin , le estaba por contar cuando en ese momento se me acerco Castiel

- Podemos hablar ?- me pregunto

- No- le dije directamente, Kentin lo miro amenazadoramente

- El soldadito no te deja -

- No necesito que alguien me de permiso- le dije mientras sostenia a Kentin - a diferencia de ti - le dije y en eso se acerco Debrah

- Hola Su ¿ Como estas ?- me dijo hipocritamente

- Muy bien - Le dije de la misma forma - y tu ?

- Bien practicando con Castiel, en nuestra banda - me dijo

- Que bueno, si me permiten el paso, tenemos que llegar a clase - Dijo Kentin mientras empujaba a Castiel, me di cuenta que la mirada de Castiel era de " Tu y yo tenemos que ablar "- yo levante mi ceja y me fui con Kentin - Sabes que tendras que hablar con el algun dia

- Si, pero no hoy -

Castiel pv:

Despues de que el soldadito se fue com Su, Debrah estaba enojada

- Deja de mirarla asi, gatito -

- Sabes que oduio que me digas asi - le dije en un tono amenazador

. Es para que entiendan todas, es especial la mosquita muerta de Su, que tu eres mio- Me quiso dar un beso, pero me enoje con ella por como llamo a Su, asi que la empuje sutilmente y me fui a mi clase encontrare la forma de hablar con ella

Hola Chicas aqui me tienen con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, repondere rewievs

Isa96magica: Hola gracias por tu revievs, como leeras en este cap iran por el punto debil de Debrah

The-White-Quenn-4 ever: Lo mismo pienso de Castiel. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, se que Castiel nos ama

Cristal38diamante: Esta historia sera entre SuxKen, pero mas adelante hare una SuxLys, espero que te guste igual

Go men123: Yo tembien amo a nuestro soldadito hermoso, espero que te guste

Dianita!: Espero que te guste la historia


	4. Chapter 4

Kentin Pv:

Me sorprendió que Su le haya contestado a si a Castiel, yo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Castiel

- y que piensas?- me di cuenta que Su me estaba hablando

- ¿ Que ?- Su se rió, extrañe mucho su risa

- Te digo, que deberíamos reunirnos en mi casa , para empezar a planear- asentí la cabeza

- Si tienes razón, hay que avisarle a los demás- le dije, entramos a clase y vi que Su agarro su celular y mando mensajes para avisarles

Su Pv:

Había pensado reunirme en mi casa con los chicos para planear el plan, le mande el mensaje a todos para avisarles que nos viéramos en casa, para que Debrah no sospeche. Cuando terminaron las clases, Kentin y yo fuimos a mi casa , en eso se nos acerca Peggy

- Su- Me abrazo, Peggy nunca me demostró afecto

- Hola Peggy - Le dije sorprendida

- Te extrañe- yo le sonreí - por fin iba a volver a tener la estrella de mi diario

- Estrella ? -

- Si eres la estrella, no hay nadie mas que tu que se meta en tantos problemas - yo rodee los ojos - tengo que hacerte una entrevista,

- Ahora no puede- Le dijo Kentin Enojado Me agarro la mano y salimos de instituto - Sabes que te perseguirá- Me dijo cuando salimos del instituto

- Si lo se, pero le diré cualquier cosa que la deje satisfecha y listo - subimos al bus para ir a mi casa y nos sentamos bajamos cuando llegamos a la esquina de mi casa, todavía no habían llegado nadie, cuando llegue vi una nota en la puerta

Su:

Nos encantaría estar aquí hoy, pero se nos adelanto el viaje, te deje la comida preparada, solo tienes que calentarla- Sonreí se que mis padres querían pasar tiempo conmigo, pero esto ya lo habían planeado hace mucho

- Te extrañe - Dijo de la nada Kentin, se desde que volvió de la escuela militar le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos como antes

- Yo también - Le dije y lo abraze, se sorprendió al principio pero después me devolvió el abrazo, el abrazo fue interrumpido por el timbre fui abrir y eran los chicos

- Perdón por el retraso - Dijo Nathaniel,

- Rosa quiso que trajeramos algo - Dijo Lysandro, mientras dejaban las bolsas de comida, lo pusimos en la mesa y fui a la cocina a buscar vasos

- Y ? - me pregunto Rosa, yo la mire- Ya sabes con Kentin

- Solo somos amigos -

- Kentin fue el mas triste de todos nosotros cuando se entero que te fuiste-

- Si el me dijo que me había extrañado- Rosalya me sonrió- pero lamentablemente...

- Seguís enamorada de Castiel ?- me pregunto de la nada

- No se - Le dije y fuimos hasta el comedor donde estaban todos, hablamos del plan y nos pusimos de acuerdo que iríamos por la banda de Debrah. Pero trataríamos de salvar a Castiel . Los chicos se fueron cuando era de noche, me calenté la comida y la comí, cuando prepare todo para el otro día me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Rosalya acerca de Kentin, el seguirá enamorado de mi.

¿ Que les parece ?


	5. Chapter 5

Su Pv:

Me levante de la cama con el sonido del despertador , me bañe y me cambie. Estaba desayunando, cuando tocan el timbre fui a abrir y vi que era Kentin

- Ken- le dije sorprendida

- Te vine a buscar ¿ te molesta ?- yo negue la cabeza, el entro y fuimos a la cocina

- ¿ Quieres ? - le ofreci un poco de yogurt bebible, el nego la cabeza, termine mi desayuno y salimos del departamento, cuando salimos vi que Kentin se empezo a reir - De que te ries ?- le pregunte, el saco un pañuelo que tenia y me lo dio

- Tienes yogurt, alrededor - yo me limpie la boca y guarde el pañuelo- y ? ¿ que haras con Castiel y Debrah ?

- Tenemos que encontrar un guitarrista mejor que Castiel, para que Debrah lo quiera y Castiel vea que solo lo uso - Kentin asintio la cabeza - Lo quieres todavia ?

- No, me parece injusto lo que hace Debrah, Castiel es solo mi amigo- Esa fue lo ultimo que dijo,

Kentin Pv:

Sabia que Su, seguia sintiendo cosas por Castiel, y yo como idiota crei que si alguna vez volvia uba a tener una oportunidad con ella, saque una galleta principe, porque no habia comido nada, era la ultima que me quedaba y Su me la saco

- Esa era mi galleta - le dije

- Era - me dijo burlonamente, yo me acerque a ella y le empeze a hacer cosquillas- Es...esta Bi...Bien - ella me devolvio la galleta y yo le di la mitad

- Eres malo conmigo - me dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago, en eso se nos acercan los gemelos

- Hola Su - Me dijo Alexi, mientras la miraba - sin dudas mañana iremos a el centro comercial, Tu, Rosalya y yo

- No, por favor- Le dijo Su con cara suplicante

- Ya lo decidi - dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos,

- Esta bien - le dije, vi que Armin tenia el periodico de Peggy

- Mira Su, ya estas en primera plana - me dio el periodico y lo vi

Sucrette esta de vuelta

Hace un año se fue dejando Sweets Amoris despues de una gran pelea con Debrah, ahora ha vuelto ¿ En que problemas se metera ?

- Es una idiota - Dije muy enojado

- Tranquilo Ken- le dije y me agarro la mano- deja que piense lo que quiera - Dijo sin preocuparse, entramos a la escuela y fuimos al casillero de Su, Seguia enojado con Peggy quien se creia que es para escribir eso de Mi - Ken -Su me llamo y le preste atencion - No pasa nada, no me importa lo que piense ella

- Siempre tan linda - le dije mientras le sonreia, iba a tratar deque Su olvide a Castiel, no queria que mi amiga siga sufriendo por el

- Necesito hablar con vos- nos dimos la vuelta y vi que era Debrah

Su Pv:

Yo asenti la cabeza y mire a Ken, el suspiro con resignacion y se fui a su casillero

- Dime -

- Mira Sucrette, si crees que porque volviste me quitaras a mi gatito te equivocas - me dijo amenazadoramente

- No me importa Castiel - le dije, Debrah levanto la ceja, saque los libros que necesitaba y cerre mi casillero - asi que quedate con tu gatito - le dije y fui a mi clase


	6. Chapter 6

Su Pv:

Cuando entre a la clase, me sente en la ultima mesa, sin duda teniamos que empezar el plan

- En que piensas?- levante mi vista y vi que era Alexy

- Nada - le dije

- Ya no me tenes confianza- Alexy se puso una mano en el corazon como si lo hubiera herido

- Tuve un enfrentamiento con Debrah- Le dije

- Te hizo algo ? - pregunto preocupado

- No, solo fue verbalmente, pero me molesto-

- Que te dijo ?- yo suspire

- Me dijo que si yo pensaba que por volver le quitaria a " su" gatito estaba equivocada-

- Seguis enamorada de Castiel ?- me pregunto de la nada Alexy

- No se- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos -porque crei que lo habia olvidado, pero no es asi- me apoye en el hombro de Alexi- volverlo a ver removio mis sentimientos, me siento abrumada

- Es por eso que mañana iremos de compras- me hizo la carita del gato de Shreck

- Esta bien- le dije Alexy me abrazo, me encantaba tener un amigo como Alexy que siempre estaba para escuchar y apoyarme en todo, eso me hizo recordar a Victor, lo extrañaba, el estuvo siempre conmigo apyandome y consolandome desde el primer dia que volvi a mi ciudad natal y lo volvi a encontrar

Victor Pv:

- Señor, por favor abrochese el cinturon - me dijo una azafata, yo le sonrei y le hize caso, el domingo a la tarde llegaria a Francia, para darle una sorpresa a Su, sabia que este año iba a ser dificil para ella, volver al lugar donde mas la dañaron y aunque me costo convenci a mis padres que me dejen ir solo si continuaba mi estudio en el Sweets Amoris y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

¿ Que les parece ? aparecio Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

Su Pv:

Después de que finalizaron mis clases , fui a buscar la llave de mi casa en mi casillero y mientras buscaba la llave se me acerco Castiel

- Necesitamos hablar - me dijo cuando se apoyo al lado de mi casillero

- Te escucho - le dije sin mirarlo

- Porque me ignoras ?- me pregunto

- No te ignoro- por primera vez lo vi a los ojos- solo no me interesa lo que me digas

- Le tienes miedo al soldado - pregunto, mientras levantaba la ceja

- No tengo porque tenerle miedo a Kentin - le dije- no soy como tu

- Yo no le tengo miedo al soldado - me dijo enojado

- Pero si a Debrah - le dije

- Te lo explique antes de que te vayas, es una oportunidad muy importante para mi -

- Así ?- el asintió la cabeza - Tocaste en algun lado ?

- No -

- Entonces no digas que es una oportunidad importante, porque no sabes lo que puede pasar en el futuro- le dije

- Y tu si?- me pregunto enojado

- No, pero por lo menos yo estoy a cargo de mi futuro y no dependo de los demas - le dije y cerre mi casillero para irme, ya no iba a permitir que Castiel, me trate como tonta, ya no soy la misma que antes

Castiel pv:

Después que se fue Sucrette, fui a buscar a Debrah, ella estaba en su casillero

- Hola Gatito - me dijo y beso mi cachete

- Debrah, Sabes que no me gusta que me hables así -

- Eso es mentira , antes te encantaba, pero cuando volvio Sucrette, te empezo a molestar- en eso tiene razon, me molesto bastante que me diga " gatito" enfrente de ella

- Pudiste conseguir algun lugar para tocar?- queia demostrarle a Sucrette que yo también era dueño de mi futuro

- Todavia no Gatito - me dijo y me tomo de la mano para salir, de la escuela, por alguna razon no podia dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Su, yo si era dueño de mi futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Su pv:

Después de que tuve esa discusión con Castiel, sali enojada

- Su - me di media vuelta y vi que era Kentin

- ¿ Que ?- le dije

- Oye que te pasa ?- Kentin me pregunto enojado

- Perdon Ken, estoy un poco enojada -

- Tiene la culpa Castel, que estes así ? - yo lo mire y asenti la cabeza , Kentin solo suspiro fuertemente

- Sabes- yo lo mire - crei que con todo lo que te hizo Castiel lo detestarias, pero me equivoque , para mi mala suerte seguis enamorada de el - dijo y se fue por el camino que daba a su casa

Kentin pv:

Trataba de tener paciencia y esperanza de que muy pronto Su se olvidaria de Castiel y podría enamorarse de mi, pero no es así , cada dia me convenso de que eso no será así . Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre estaba tomando un te

- Hola corazón - así me decia ella - ¿ Que te paso ?- me pregunto mientras veia m cara

- Nada - le dije, mi madre entendio que no queria hablar de ese tema, subi las escaleras y fui al gimnasio que mi padrastro tenia y empeze a practicar con la bolsa, necesitaba desahogarme y llorar no estaba en mis opciones

Su Pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me senti extraña en que Kentin no me haya acompañado, me gustaba que me acompañe, pasar tiempo con el, aunque sea sin hablar de nada, me hacia sentir protegida, sin duda tenia que arreglar esto, no sabia lo que sentia por Kentin era una amistad o algo mas, de lo que si estaba segura que por Castiel no sentia nada más

¿ Que les parece ?


	9. Chapter 9

Sucrette pv:

Cuando entre a mi casa mi tia ya estaba preparando cafe

- Hola Su - me dijo mientras me saludaba - ¿ Que te pasa ?

- Kentin se enojo conmigo - ella me abrio una silla y me sente

- Cuentame - yo le conte todo lo que paso desde que volvi, exepto el plan que teniamos para destruir a Debrah - esta celoso ? - me dijo mientras tomaba su cafe

- En serio ?- le pregunte

- El estuvo enamorado de ti desde que te vio- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe- al igual que Victor- cuando dijo eso supe que tenia que arreglar las cosas con Kentin , pero no sabia ¿ como ?

- Tia voy a salir - le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla

- Donde vas a?- me pregunto

- a arreglar las cosas con Kentin - le dije, mientras subia las escaleras, deje la mochila en mi cama y agarre dinero para ir a la casa de Kentin. Cuando sali de mi casa fui hasta la esquina de mi casa y tome el colectivo, fui hasta la tienda de peluches, entre y compre un regalo para Kentin

Kentin pv:

Estaba entrenando con la bolsa, cuando entra mi padrastro

- Tu mama, me dijo que te sentias mal ¿ que paso ? - me pregunto,

- Nada - le dije

- Es esa chica, Sucrette- yo pare la bolsa y suspire - porque sigues detras de ella ?

- No se - le dije enojado, en eso se abre la puerta y entra mi madre

- Kentin - dijo mi madre- Alguien te busca

- ¿ Quien ? - pregunte mientras me secaba la transpiracion con la toalla

- Una chica llamada Sucrette - yo sali de la sala y ahi estaba Sucrette esperando

- ¿ Que quieres ?- le dije

- Necesitamos hablar - yo asenti la cabeza, mientras saliamos al patio

- Dime -

- Necesito pedirte perdon - me dijo mientras me daba una bolsa

- Esta bien - le dije

- Mirame - yo la mire - entende, yo no siento nada por Castiel y no se porque te enojas

- ¿ Queres saber porque ?- ella asintio la cabeza - Porque el idiota de Castiel te hace sufrir y despues me usas para consolarte

- Eso no es verdad- le dije- eres mi mejor amigo

- Basta - le dije gritando- no entiendes que no quiero ser tu mejor amigo, que me lastimas cada vez que dices " eres mi mejor amigo "

- Entonces que quieres?- ella se acerco a mi y me miro a los ojos, yo me acerque a ella y la bese

Su pv:

No puedo creer Kentin me beso, me tomo por sorpresa yo pense que ese sentimiento se habia extinguido cuando volvio de la escuela militar, el se separo de mi cuando se nos acabo el aire

- Perdon - me dijo agitado , yo negue la cabeza y sali de la casa, no podia creer, me quede sin habla, sali de la casa Kentin justo cuando estaba cerca un bus yo me subi a ese bus y me fui directamente a mi casa

Kentin pv:

Cuando se fue Sucrette, me quize golpear a mi mismo, yo sabia que ella no sentia nada por mi solo que una amistad y ahora la aleje mas de mi, abri la bolsa que me habia dado Su y vi un osito de peluche con un pantalon y musculosa militar, yo sonrei al verlo y me fui a mi habitacion para tratar de tranquilizarme, no sabia si era la adrenalina del entrenamiento o lo que paso con Su, pero senti mi corazon que latia a mil

¿ Que les parece ?


	10. Chapter 10

Su pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba muy contenta, no podia creer que Kentin me haya besado, mi corazon latia muy fuerte

- ¿ Su estas bien ? - me pregunto mi tia

- Muy bien - le dije y subi a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea, ¿ Que pasaria ahora ? , se acabaria nuestra amistad, espero que no, aunque tengo que admitir, que este beso me hizo sentir diferente, hizo que mi corazon palpite a mil y eso me gusto

Kentin pv:

Despues que se fue Su, subi inmediatamente a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y despues me puse ropa , ¿ Que iba a pasar con nosotros ahora ?, no quiero que se acabe nuestra amistad, aunque sea como una amiga quiero tenerla cerca. No entiendo porque hizo eso, sera porque ella me pregunto o porque le quise demostrar mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de perderla como amiga. Queria aclarar las cosas con ella, pero ya era de noche, mañana la veria en la escuela , cerre mis ojos y me quede dormido

Su pv:

Me desperte por el despertador, me levante de la cama y me di un baño, despues me cambie y me maquille, hoy seria un dia especial, baje a desayunar

- Porque esa sonrisa ?- pregunto mi tia

- Me arregle con Kentin - le dije, ella me sonrio y me hizo un cariño en el cachete, cuando termine de desayunar, me fui a la escuela, conozco a Kentin y cuando el esta abrumado o peleo conmigo no me viene a buscar, cuando llegue fui directamente a mi casillero, de lejos vi a Debrah y Castiel hablando, Castiel me miraba y Debrah lo golpeaba para que la mire, yo negue mi cabeza y fui a buscar a Kentin, lo encontre cuando estaba entrando al salon, yo lo segui

- Kentin necesitamos hablar - le die, estaba nerviosa, nunca habia sido tan directamente y menos cuando estaba al frente de un chico que me gusta ? el se levanto de la silla y se acerco

Kentin pv:

Cuando Su me dio que queria hablar conmigo, supe que queria hablar sobre el beso

- Su, yo se que tu no sientes lo... - no pude terminar de hablar porque senti los labios de Su, yo me aleje - ¿ Que... fue...eso ?

- Ken esto es nuevo para mi, y no se que significa - dijo rapidamente - lo unico que se que me encanta estar contigo y que ayer cuando me besaste, senti las famosas mariposas en mi estomago

- y sentiste como si tu corazon fuera un caballo desbocado - termine de decirle

- Como lo sabes ?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

- Porque es lo que siento cuando estoy cerca tuyo - le die con una sonrisa

- Entonces ? - me pregunto

- ¿ Quiero... inte...tar...lo ? - le dije mientras tartamudeaba, ella asintio la cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso, los dos sonreimos como unos idiotas, en eso sono la campana y nos fuimos a sentar, sin duda hoy era el mejor dia de mi vida

Su pv:

Estaba muy contenta , me latia fuerte el corazon y sonrei al saber que Kentin todavia me queria. Recien ahora me doy cuenta que siempre me gusto Kentin, pero nunca me di cuenta y esta felicidad no la opacaria nada, ni siquiera Debrah.

¿ Que les parece ?


	11. Chapter 11

Ketin pv:

Estaba feliz de que Su me haya aceptado, me ponia muy contento, cuando entraron los alumnos, nos sentamos juntos y el señor Ferres entro para empezar la clase, aunque trataba de prestarle atencion no podia, mi cabeza estaba en Su, todavia no podia creerlo

Su pv:

La clase fue bastante aburrida y no le preste mucha atencion, porque Kentin jugaba con mis manos y yo estaba apoyada en su hombro, cuando las clases terminaron tuvims la suerte de que no habia ninguna clase mas asi que decidimos ir al parque a pasar un tiempo

- ¿ QUieres un helado ? - me pregunto Kentin

- Si - le dije y fuimos a comprar helado, despues nos sentamos en una banca del parque

- ¿ Que pasa ? - me pregunto Kentin cuando noto que estaba muy pensativa

- Esto es extraño - le dije, el me miro - ya sabes, nunca crei que seriamos mas que amigos

- ¿ No quieres que sea tu novio ? - me pregunto triste

- No, no es eso, me sorprende - le dije y volvi a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro

- Si quieres no somos novios y seguimos siendo amigos - yo negue la cabeza y bese su cachete, el puso su brazo en mi hombro, cuando terminamos el helado el me acompaño a mi casa - Mañana pasao por ti - me dio un timido beso en los labios y se fue a su casa, estaba por entrar cuando escucho que llaman por mi nombre, yo me di vuelta y vi que era Victor

- Vic - asi le decia yo, me acerque a el y lo abraze - cuando llegaste ? - le pregunte

- Esta mañana - dijo con una sorisa y yo lo volvi a abrazar - vamos adentro - el me tenia que contar lo que hizo todo este tiempo y le tenia que contar el plan contra Debrah - Te extrañe - me dijo cuando estabamos adentro

- Yo tambien - le dije y fuimos a la cocina

- y como te trataron en tu primer dia ? - me pregunto

- Bien - le dije con una sonrisa - volvi a ver a Kentin y tengo un plan para desenmascarar a Debrah

- Dime - dijo con una sonrisa

- Necesitamos conseguir un guitarrista, mejor que Castiel para ue Debrah le interese y Castiel se de cuenta que Debrah solo lo quiere por interes - le explique

- Interesante - dijo y le servi vafe

- Lo unico que necesitamos es un buen guitarrista - el me dio una sonrisa

- Pues aqui me tienes - dijo, ahora recorde que Victor era un gran guitarrista, ahora solo le tenia que decir a los chicos, despues de explicarle mejor la situasion lo que paso en estos dias, Victor se fue, saber que Victor me ayudaria me pondria muy feliz

¿ Que les parece ?


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko no a mi.

Su pv:

Al día siguiente me levante, me di una ducha y baje a desayunar, cuando estaba desayunando tocaron el timbre, supe que era Kentin, me levante de la mesa y fui abrir, cuando abri el me dio un pequeño beso y paso

- ¿ Como amaneció la novia mas bonita del mundo ? - yo le sonreí y el se sentó a mi lado

- Ayer hable con Víctor - le dije

- ¿ Como ? - me pregunto, yo sonreí y le explique todo - ¿ Entonces nos ayudara ?

- Si - termine de desayunar, deje los platos en la pileta de la cocina y salimos de mi casa, lo admito aun se me hace raro caminar de la mano con Kentin, siempre fuimos amigos y esto todavía me sorprende, cuando entramos a la escuela todos nos miraban pero yo decidí no prestarle atención, Kentin me acompaño hasta mi casillero y después me dio un beso para irse a su casillero.

Peggy pv:

dentro de dos días salia el periódico de la escuela pero no tenia nada interesante que poner entonces veo algo que me sorprendió Kentin y Sucrette besándose inmediatamente le saque una foto, por eso me puse feliz cuando volvió Sucrette ella siempre hacia algo para impulsar a mi periódico, ya tenia la noticia para mi periódico

Sucrette pv:

Después de que saque mis libros para mi primera clase , vino Kentin a buscarme a mi casillero y fuimos a la clase , nos sentamos juntos

- No puedo creer que seas mi novia - dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo no creo que seas mi novio - le dije y me robo un beso , los alumnos empezaron a entrar y decidimos mirar para el frente, el me tomo de la mano y empezó a jugar con mis dedos. Aun no entiendo como pude fijarme en Castiel si siempre tuve a Kentin a mi lado desde que somos chicos , pero tengo que estar agradecida que el siga enamorado de mi, como yo me estoy empezando a enamorar de el

¿ Que les parece ?


	13. Chapter 13

Kentin pv:

Cuando la clase termino salimos del salon de la mano , todos nos miraban sin entender como el ex nerd y la " chica " de Castiel estaban de la mano, fuimos al casillero de Rosalya para que podamos contarle a los chicos el plan

- ¿ Desde cuando estan saliendo ? - pregunto Rosa cuando nos vio de la mano

- desde ayer - le dije y el beso mi cachete - tenemos que hablar sobre tu sabes

- Nos vemos en el zotano , yo voy a buscar a Lys y Armin - el casillero de Lys y Armin estaban al lado asi que ella les avisara,

- Mejor vayan a mi casa, de paso conocen a alguien - Rosa asintio la cebeza y salimos de la escuela para mi casa

- ¿ Estas segura del plan ? - pregunto Kentin

- Si - le dije mientras le avisaba a Victor que viniera a mi casa asi los chicos lo conocian y que llevara su guitarra electrica, cuando llegamos a mi casa Victor estaba esperando en la puerta , yo me acerque a el y me abrazo fuertemente como si hace mucho no me hubiera visto, cuando me separe de el la mirada de Kentin y Victor era de odio

- Kentin - dijo Victor

- Victor - yo mire a los dos, nunca habia visto una mirada de esa forma, me asuste, , yo abri la puerta de mi casa y me acerque a Kentin para agarrarle la mano, cuando el se dio cuenta que hize eso su ceño volvio a ser normal y entramos a mi casa

- ¿ Para que soy bueno Su ? - pregunto Victor mientras se sentaba en un sillon

- Tienen que venis mis otros amigos para que le cuente el plan - le dije y decidi hablar con el sobre su viaje para que Kentin y el se dejen de mirar como si se odiaran , el me conto como le habia ido , donde habia viajado que es lo que habia conocido y muchas fotos, cuando termino de contar, las mirada de odio siguieron, pero en eso tocan el timbre y eran los chicos,

- Perdon por llegar tarde - dijo Lys- pero Rosa queria traer algo

- No importa - le dije mientras Rosa miraba a Victor y Kentin y despues me miraba a mi - Despues te cuento - dije susurrando y ell asintio la cabeza,despues de presentarlos les conte a todo mi plan y estuvieron de acuerdo

- Sabes tocar la guitarra ? - pregunto Nath

- Muestrales - le dije el conecto el cable y empezo a Tocar Lysandro y los chicos se pusieron contento al escucharlo

- El plan funcionara y Debrah caera - dijo Rosa imperactiva , yo sonrei cuando dijo eso me alegro de que porfin pueda ayudarle a Castiel que Debrah solo la esta utilizando


	14. Chapter 14

Su pv:

Los chicos estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas y despues se fueron todos, fui a mi habitacion, me di una ducha y despues puse una pelicula para verla, aun no entiendo porque Kentin y Victor se miraban con ese odio, si solian ser amigos cuando eran mas chicos, decidi no prestarle atencion, cuando termino la pelicula baje a hacerme algo de comer, tendria que hablar con Kentin para preguntarle lo que le paso para estar tan enojado con el y tambien preguntarle a Victor, intentare arreglar las cosas entre ellos para que vuelvan a ser amigos como eramos en el jardin de infantes

Kentin pv:

Me sorprendio ver a Victor en especial porque la ultima vez que lo vi era cuando teniamos 11 años y el se habia ido de viaje. Nunca me gusto Victor porque siempre sospeche que el estaba enamorada de mi Su y ahora estaba convencido de que seguia enamorado de ella por la mirada. era la misma mirada que yo le daba y le sigo dando a Su, era una mirada llena de ternura y amor ?. Tendria que hablar con Victor para decirle que Su era mi novia que no se haga ilusiones con ella , y si no me llega hacer caso luchare con el por ella, porque no permitire que Victor me saque la persona que mas amo en la vida

Victor pv:

Kentin era muy diferente de la ultima vez que lo vi, habia dejado de ser el tipico nerd para ser un chico militar y me di cuenta que cada vez que podia le tomaba la mano a Su eso significaba que eran mas que amigos y eso me molesto bastante , porque yo tenia la idea de conquistar a Su y pedirle que sea mi novia, pero ahora no puedo porque tiene novio, pero no permitire que Kentin me quite el aprecio de Su, yo luchare por el amor de Su contra Kentin o cualquier chico que quiera conquistarla, porque me di cuenta que Su no era un capricho , yo amaba a Su e iba a hacer de todo para conquistarla

¿ Que les parece ?


End file.
